Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers, and, more particularly, to a carrier with improved heat dissipation efficiency.
Description of Related Art
As the technology for developing electronic products is rapidly progressing towards miniaturization and high functionality, more and more electronic elements are integrated into one substrate. It is common that these electronic elements (such as LEDs) may produce a great amount of heat during operation. Therefore, heat dissipating fins are usually installed under the substrate for dissipating heat from the electronic elements.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional heat dissipating package is shown, comprising: a substrate 10; electrode pads 110, 110′ disposed on one side of the substrate 10; electronic elements 30 disposed on the one side of the substrate 10 and electrically connected to the substrate 10 by electrode pads 110′; and heat dissipating fins 13 installed on the other side of the substrate 10 for heat dissipation.
The substrate 10 is generally made of aluminum oxide, aluminum nitride, or ceramic materials. Such substrate has poor heat dissipating capability. As a result, when the heat generated by the electronic elements during operation cannot be efficiently dissipated away from the electronic elements, due to the poor heat dissipating capability of the substrate 10, the resulting heat may reduce the performance and lifetime of the electronic elements.
Therefore there is an urgent need to develop a carrier that has better heat dissipating efficiency.